


Love me not him

by Raitobu



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Hypnosis, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raitobu/pseuds/Raitobu
Summary: In a modern AU, Ahri is after Xayah's heart but a few obstacles lie in her way. How will she achieve her goal?





	Love me not him

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm trying out something with writing and trying to hit a consistent style. I hope you enjoy! All feedback is appreciated.

“B-but Xayah-”  
“No buts Rakan, I can’t believe you ran off like that, especially with those weird guys that had been following us!” I fixed the purse over my shoulder, “What did you even leave for?”  
He took a step back and looked down, “I… well I smelt food.”  
“You left me in that crowd of people, for food? I can’t believe you.” I turned and walked away.  
‘Seriously, what was he thinking leaving me alone like that, just for food! I can’t believe him.’I sighed, and shook my head as I walked. I looked around the park, the sun was beginning to set over the horizon and the wind was sending chills through me. The once crowded roads of the park seemed empty as the day came closer to an end, stands closed for the day and groups of people shuffled towards the exit. ‘I want to just leave but I came with Rakan.’ I looked around and a somewhat enclosed gazebo caught my eye. Tables and chairs lined the inside, ‘I’ll just go sit in there for a bit. Hopefully, it’s warm at least.’

I stepped under the hood of the gazebo, it blocked off most of the wind blowing through. I scanned the area and found a chair to sit in I walked over and began to pull it out- “Xayah!”, a familiar voice rang through the tent. I turned to the right, and I saw a friend I hadn’t seen in a while. Ahri sat across the tent, “Hey, Xayah!” She yelled again. I bit my lip, ‘Ahri, I haven’t talked to her in a while. Last time we talked it didn’t end on too good of a note.’ I stepped back out of the gazebo trying to avoid the confrontation, “Hey, come sit with me.” I could feel a tug on my facial muscles, ‘I guess I can’t pretend I didn’t see her.’ I took a step back in and began walking towards her.

As I approached the table I gave a small wave of my hand, “Ahri, hi. I didn’t expect to see you here.”  
She smiled wide, “I didn’t expect to see you here either, but it’s a lovely coincidence.” I felt a bit of anxiety roll off my shoulders from her words, ‘It looks like she's not still mad about our argument.’  
“I haven’t seen you in a while, how have you been?” she said leaning forward in her chair with a smile.  
“I’ve been alright,” I said with a shrug.  
“Why don’t you sit down and we can catch up?” she said as she pulled out the chair next to her.  
“I-I probably shouldn’t, Rakan is probably looking for me,” I said looking back down the path I came from, ‘Rakan really doesn’t like Ahri so I should probably get going.’  
“Oh… You’re here with Rakan” she said, her smile fading a bit as she leaned back into her chair.  
“I am, we got into a bit of an argument earlier and I just needed a moment to get away from him,” I said with a scowl forming on my face.  
“Oh,” her smile seemed to return, “an argument about what?”  
“Well, he left me out in the middle of a crowd when these couple of guys had been following me around trying to hit on me,” I grit my teeth as the words left my mouth, “Just cause he smelt food, sometimes I swear he doesn’t even think at all.”  
“Hey, it’ll be alright. Just relax.”  
“Rel-,” ‘Relax relax relax.’ I stumbled forward and felt her hands on my shoulders instantly. “Are you alright?” her voice seemed to echo all about me.  
“Yeah, I just felt dizzy for a moment.”  
“Why don’t you have a seat.” She moved me in front of the seat and I sort of fell into it. The world was spinning around me so I covered my eyes with a hand.

“Drink this,” I opened my eyes to see her arm outstretched towards me holding a bottle of water.  
“Th-thank you,” I said as I took the bottle from her grasp. I unscrewed the cap and took a sip, it seemed to help my dizziness a bit. I looked back up and I couldn’t seem to take my eyes away from her. I took in her form the plain white top, and jeans that clung to her body, her pale white skin framed by her dark hair, it all seemed to beckon to me at that moment. I began to lean in towards her and then I felt her hand against my cheek, “Are you alright, your face is completely flushed.”  
I felt my heart skipping beats, “Y-yeah, I-I’m fine.” I reached up to try and move her hand away from my face, ‘What’s going on with me.’ I tried to look away from her, but it seemed as if my eyes were being pulled by a magnet.  
“Are you sure?” She seemed to press her hand further till she held the back of my neck, a trail of warmth following her hand the whole way, “You can tell me anything.”

I felt comfortable, her arms wrapped around me in a warm embrace, her hand caressing the back of my neck. Words whispered in my ear rung loudly, “You’re safe with me, everything will be okay.” I rested my head on her shoulder and closed my eyes. The heat of her breath ran down my neck every few seconds, they sent electric shocks hurdling through my body. “I love your dress.” the words echoed in my ear, “red really suits you.” I picked my head up off her shoulder and looked into her eyes, only silence came out of my mouth. She smiled and leaned in, her breath caressed my lips and-

“Xayah!” a voice yelled out to me, quick footsteps followed as Rakan ran up behind me, “Where’d you go-”  
“Rakan, be quiet, she’s feeling sick,” Ahri said as she removed her hand from my neck and stood eye to eye with Rakan. Where her hand left seemed to feel completely cold, I placed a hand over the spot missing her warmth. I shook my head after realizing what was going through it, ‘Why would I want to kiss Ahri?’ I tried to build up disgust for the feelings I just had but I couldn’t manage it, ‘What’s going on with me.’

“She needs to go home and rest,” Ahri said with an intensity to her voice. The light of the setting sun seemed to frame her face perfectly. She looked down at me with a concerned smile. Rakan looked away with a twitch in his lips, “We were leaving anyway,” he reached down and grabbed my hand, “Come on, Xayah.”  
“A-alright,” I said as I stood up and grabbed my purse.  
“Hold on for just a moment,” Ahri said as she rummaged around in her purse, she grabbed a small notebook and a pen. She jotted down a couple of numbers and then pulled the strip of paper free. She handed it to me, “If you ever want to reconnect.” She said with a sweet smile.  
“Thank you,” I said looking back at her, I waved to her as Rakan led me down the path towards the exit. 

Rakan’s car started up and we began driving towards the city. I watched his grimace as he drove, he definitely still dislikes Ahri. I rested my head against the car door, ‘I stopped talking to her cause he didn’t like her.’ I relaxed further into my seat and looked at the paper with Ahri’s phone number, ‘She thought he was bad for me.’ I placed the paper against my chest, my thoughts wandering to what had just happened a few minutes ago, “I wonder if she really did like my dress.’


End file.
